lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Zephyr Republic
Overview A clan originally founded as a "youth club" on December 30th, 2009, the Dark Zephyr Republic, originally known as Lemon Allstars Club and Lightning Aerodex Clan, was an organisation that lasted until the end of the Shadow Epoch era, until it was revitalised as a new clan, known as the Enclave. History Youth Club The clan was originally founded as a club under the name of "Lemon Allstars Club", a result of Hardware wanting to make a relatively "chill" place on LittleBigPlanet. His influence was a similar, more successful group known as "LBP Allstars". It is evident that Hardware himself has regret over starting his career this way. Becoming a Clan Hardware later discovered a group known as the Akatsuki. Hardware took influence from this, and drastically remodelled his group into a clan, appointing close friend TopHatHero (then known as Doominator5000) as his second-in-command. The "Lemon Allstars Clan" later becomes the allies of two other small, fresh clans, Flaming Crossed Swords, led by JudgingJudy999, and Zephyr XX, led by DragonZaris. Earlier Years The LAC began its early development cycle using formulae it had seen with clans such as the Akatsuki and the early incarnation of Chaos Clan. At one point, Hardware and Judge had a major fall out after it had been made clear that the latter seemingly sought to cause harm to other clans, while also causing TopHatHero to leave. Flaming Crossed Swords soon shut dow, and Judge joined the Akatsuki under Sagim_Ninja. With continued hostilities, Hardware eventually got Judge exiled from Akatsuki after letting slip that he was still a member of Zephyr. Zephyr itself later closed down and Zaris joined the LAC, which proved to be the most successful of the three starting clans. Hardware later made a rise after he was joined by Caboose1424563 and Risuthesquirrel, who, along with Zaris, managed to help him develop the clan into a more modern form, effectively becoming a "warrior's guild" clan type. The LAC later encountered a group known as "The Sackboy Club", led by SuperMike200 (then known as SuperHeroMAH). After a disagreement, Mike began harassing Hardware's group, who simply pressed a successful assault against them. Mike changed the name of his organisation to "The Superhero Army", and agreed to serve as an ally to Hardware's clan. Some time later, Zaris left the LAC. The NANo Wars The Superhero Army later ran into some trouble in the name of the Chimeran Crusaders, led by ChimeranDinos. Hardware was willing to defend his ally, unaware that Mike had caused trouble for Chimera in the first place. Nonetheless, Hardware and Chimera fought in a mech battle, with the former being the victor. Chimera was impressed by Hardware's creation, an unassuming flying object, and proposed an alliance with both the LAC and TSA out of respect, which was quickly accepted. The LAC and its newfound allies found themselves in brand new trouble, this time by the name of the NaNo Empire, once against instigated by Mike's troublemaking. The two allies fought ceaslessly against Sharikahn, who proved to be tough on his own, with his battles with Hardware ending in draws. Eventually, Hardware and Chimera opted to negotiate with Sharikahn, neglecting to involve Mike out of fear of ruining any chance of peace, ruminating on how Mike was a centerpiece in both the LAC's most recent conflicts, and how it relied on the LAC to act as a bodyguard. It was quickly decided that the three groups focus on eliminating The Superhero Army, having deemed it a threat to all three organisations. The three groups individually targetted Mike, who proved to be unable to cope with the sudden turn of events. Mike attempted to shield himself by rechristening his clan in order to make it appear as a clean slate. Hardware confronted Mike personally, and defeated him in a best of three mech battle. Hardware gave Mike mercy by allowing him to join the LAC, however, in return for his services, he would not create a clan of his own again; Hardware based this decision on the fact that he could not truly trust Mike on his own. The LAC would later fight and defeat the Cutter Clan, who had caused hosilities towards LAC's second in command, Caboose. Change of Name The LAC would later come under threat from Blood Star Army, led by Jukewannabe. Juke had declared war upon the LAC as they had considered the LAC's name to be too childish. Fearing for their safety, the LAC and Chimeran Crusaders banded together in the hopes that they could survive, unaware of BSA's actual intent. Hardware and Chimera met with Juke, who had arranged a mech battle between himself and Hardware. During pre-battle talks, Chimera decided to try and side with Juke, in order to save himself from BSA's wrath. Hardware and Juke soon fought, and Hardware's mech, which had given him victories in the past againsh, was destroyed very quickly. Hardware soon agreed to Juke's terms, and changed the LAC's name to "Lightning Aerodex Clan". Chaos Clan Conflict The LAC's next opponent would become the Chaos Clan, who had determined them as a "noob clan" that was marked for termination. Hardware initially opted to fight using his perfected mech, but Chaos Clan insisted ot would be a create war. New to the concept of create war, Hardware created a level, but his level was very far from perfect. Chaos Clan later created a replica of Hardware's creation, in an attempt to humiliate the LAC. Despite Chaos Clan's victory, the LAC decided to keep standing out of sheer tenacity, and later humiliated Chaos Clan's leader. Dark Zephyr Hardware soon decided that the approach the clan was taking was in need of renewal, and decided to change the clan into Dark Zephyr Republic. Caboose grew to dislike this change, and left the clan. Hardware would later find new commanders in the form of Evil_Doer500, Lew1999 and Thebruceys. Despite this, Caboose remained in contact with Hardware, and nonetheless supported his actions. The Emergence of LAMSTAR The DZR's first opponent would become the newly emerged LAMSTAR, an infamous group led by Lewis300199, who had made a name for themselves by targetting other clans and claiming victory over them. An opportunist at heart, Hardware took on Lewis' challenge, unleashing his perfected weapon against Lewis' one. Lewis, refusing to lose or even have a draw, retreated, unintentionally leaving his mech for Hardware to take. Naturally, Lewis claimed victory over Hardware, despite his retreat, so Hardware issued a rematch. Lewis initially refused, claiming Hardware had lost, but was goaded into accepting after Hardware stted he had improved his weapon. The two fought again, and Hardware managed to again back Lewis into a corner, having fitted Lewis' technology into his own weapon. Once again, Lewis retreated. Sven's Chill Clan Vorox Corporation United Order Closure and Revival Category:Clans Category:2009